


School Days

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up is hard, but it's pretty all right when you've got friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days

Dave Strider doesn’t talk.  
He can talk, but he prefers not to.  
He doesn’t even really talk around his brother.  
  
Dave is excited for Kindergarten.  
He’s not jumping up and down on his tiptoes, grinning from ear to ear, giggling and begging Bro to hurry up and take him to school already.  
He’s content and quiet as he and Bro get up bright and early for breakfast at Krispy Kreme. They order half a dozen donuts, two for now, four of them for later, and eat their free, warm glazed donuts while they wait.   
They sit by the window near the “Hot Donuts” sign, Dave gulping down cold milk and Bro sipping warm coffee. Dave nibbles the edges off his chocolate cream-filled donut before taking big bites of the center, chocolate cream being squeezed out onto his hands. Bro watches cars pass by while he eats a chocolate iced donut with rainbow sprinkles.  
They don’t talk, and that’s okay with them. They don’t really need to talk. **  
**

Dave’s teacher’s name is Miss Snow.  
She’s young, and tall, and thin but curvy in all the right places, or at least that’s what Bro says. She’s got dark skin and shiny-looking, thick hair.   
Dave is pretty sure Bro is flirting with her when he watches them talking as he hangs his backpack up on the hook in his cubby.  
  
Dave sits next to a cute girl named Jade.  
Jade is about his height, and she’s got tan skin and is chubby, with cheeks that scrunch up when she smiles, and green eyes the size of the moon.  
She wears round glasses, and her teeth are really big. One of the bottom ones is missing.  
Jade talks a lot.   
Dave doesn’t mind. He likes it when Jade talks, and she makes gestures with her hands and contorts her face into lots of different expressions as she speaks.  
They sit together at lunch, and Dave lets her sip some apple juice from his juice box. Jade shares some little cookies shaped like dog bones.  
At recess Jade shows Dave that she can bark. She insists that it’s just like a real dog, and he nods and smiles a little.   
It’s not the best doggy bark, he thinks, but she’s got all of kindergarten to work on it.

A girl named Vriska tells Dave that his drawing of a bird is really ugly.  
Jade puts her hand on his shoulder and reassures him that it’s very pretty, and Vriska is just a meany.  
Dave smiles and draws a picture of them holding hands, and writes a little note telling Jade she can keep it.  
At naptime they lay together on their blankets, and Jade reads _Clifford the Big Red Dog_ to Dave before they curl up together to sleep.  
At the end of the day, Dave thinks school might be a pretty okay thing after all.


End file.
